Out In The Wilderness
by Luke-Lindsedt
Summary: This will be a (probably short) modern AU where Eren, Rivaille and the others went on a camping trip for a week out in the wilderness. What will possibly happen between the two? There's one thing for sure. Eren is certainly NOT going to fall in love with the grumpy midget and Rivaille is absolutely NOT going to let Eren get in his way. Rivaille X Eren, Jean X Marco, Annie X Reiner
1. Oh no, 7 days!

**Summary:** This will be a (probably short) modern AU where Eren, Rivaille and the others went on a camping trip for a week out in the wilderness. What will possibly happen between the two? There's one thing for sure. Eren is certainly NOT going to fall in love with the grumpy midget and Rivaille is absolutely NOT going to let Eren get in his way. Rivaille X Eren, Jean X Marco, Annie X Reiner and maybe other possible pairings.

* * *

"Tch." Rivaille scowled in disgust, clearly not satisfied with the current situation. All members of the Shinkyo High's Scouting Legion have been forced to attend a camping trip out in the wilderness, if not, they'll be kicked out of the Legion. And that means, NO proper baths, DIRT on your boots, DIRT on your hands, DIRT in your hair, DIRT EVERYWHERE!

"Sir, may I bring a bathtub along with me?"

"Levi, you ask me this question everytime we go for a trip."Their commander, Irvin Smith raised an eyebrow at the Corporal of the Scouting Legion. "How can you possibly carry a bathtub when we're canoeing, jungle trekking, mountain climbing and so and so?"

Rivaille snorted and sat back down onto his chair, emitting a dark aura that made the other members flinch at the sight of their raging corporal. Eren in particular, who didn't even went on a camping trip before shuddered at the thought of getting eaten by a humongous shark.

"I know what you're thinking Eren, there are no sharks in rivers." Mikasa, who was sitting beside him patted him on the head, knowing exactly what was going on in his step brother's mind.

"Gah, I-I'm not thinking about that!" Eren jerked away, lips drew into a pout.

"Mmmm...do we get to barbeque? Meat...Ehehehhe..." Sasha began drooling, which received a death glare from their neat-freak corporal.

Rivaille crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed. _How are we even going to complete this trip with all these idiots? Some don't even know how to patch a tent or light a damn fire!_

Irvin noticed the abnormal behaviours of his fellow scouts and let out a small chuckle then sighed. It wasn't an everyday thing that you get a 'every scout member has to attend the trip or they will be kicked' notice. Usually camping trips were held by the Scouting Legion itself and only members who were willing to attend wil participate. But now...it includes freshmen as well.

"Okay now." Rivaille slammed the table hard. "You all newbies better behave yourselves. We'll depart from school tomorrow at 6 a.m. sharp. Gather all your belongings like sleeping bags or mosquitoe sprays or whatever. I don't want anybody, to miss out anything that is written on the paper. Am I clear?"

"Yes corporal!" All the scouts saluted, some excited whilist some were pouting.

"Oh, and one last thing." Irvin stood up abruptly, making the scouts bob their head. "You all will be assigned into groups, listen carefully."

Rivaille closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought. During their last camp, he had been put together with that science-freak, Hanji Zoe. Oh freaking titans she was goddamned annoying.

**"**_Aaaaahhh~~~~Look at thiis BUG! It's INVISIBLE i almost missed it! Levi look!" Hanji put the bug on her hand and held it close to Levi's face, making him jerk back in response. He'd always has a thing for bugs. They're just...the most disgusting things that ever existed on this planet._

_"Get that SHIT away from me HANJI!" _

_"BUT IT'S SO CUTE!"_

_"I'LL SPRAY MY INSECT KILLER ON IT IF YOU DON'T" he raged on, proceeding to take out the bottle of poison from his backpack._

_"OH PLEASE NOOO! Go away little guy, save yourself, gooodbye!" Hanji was on the verge of tears as the weird-looking insect flew away. "I know we'll meet again! We're bound by the strings of fate!"_

_Levi facepalmed._

The whole troop had to stop and wait for the red-head as she was fascinated by all the stupid bugs around her and even pleaded to take them home. Disgusting.

**"Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet"**

"Why Isn't Eren he-"

**"Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Brans, Bertholdt Fulbar"**

"Fine."

**"Christa Renz, Ymir"**

"Aw yeah Christa!" *hugs Christa

**"Sasha Braus, Connie Springer"**

"Woohoo! But hey! Don't steal my food okay?"

**"Jean Krischtein, Marco Bodt"**

"T-thats fine..."

**"Petra Ral, Erd Gin, Gunter Shulz"**

"Same team again!" *highfive

**"Auruo Bossard, Hanji Zoe"**

"Wait Commander Irvin! What the fu-"

**"Eren Jaeger, Rivaille"**

"What?!"

Eren clenched his head ever so tightly and gaped his mouth wide open, suffering from a mental breakdown. He peered over at his corporal who was staring daggers at him. I'll die so young! I'm not even twenty!

"That's all for today. Dismiss" Irvin tapped his documents and walked out of the classroom they've been using. He peered over at Rivaille who was as stiff as a cactus, as if he was waiting Irvin to make a wrong move and he will prance on top of him and knock him unconscious. That boy was solitary and had an attidude, resulting him with no friends. Not that he'll want any though.

* * *

"Haaaa..." Eren yawned and covered his mouth with his hand and pulled up his turqiose scarf to shield his nose from the cold. Well, it's autumn. Fucking chilly as hell and they'll have to go scouting. Not to mention it's 6 a.m. in the morning! That'll double the freezing cold out here. Eren grunted in annoyance. Irvin asked them to sit beside their own group members while they board the bus to their camp site, much to Rivaille's dismay, of course. The raven-haired teenager hissed while Eren started to nod off. _This stupid little brat, doesn't even know his place_.

"Alright scouts! We're leaving! Double-check to make sure that you didn't leave anything behind!" Irvin shouted and held up a checkboard to count all the scouts present. After making sure that everybody made it onto the bus, he signalled the bus driver to leave.

Rivaille covered his face with a bluish-grey scarf, tucking his hands into his black GAP hoodie to keep him warm. Sure they'll have to change into a set of scouting clothes afterwards, and he wasn't going to make his precious clothing dirty. As always, he brought a secret stash of soap with him, just in case. He glanced over at the "fishing" brunet beside him. His brown hair was really messy, maybe to the fact that he didn't comb it just now or whatever._ He looks so childlike_ , he thought. It wasn't before Mikasa scowled at him that he realize that he was actually leaning closer and closer to the sleeping boy. Letting out a soft grunt, he sat back against his seat and squeezed his earphones into his ears, obliovious to the fact that he was nodding off as well.

"Eheheheehe...oh my god this will be such a gooood catch." Hanji tip-toed over to the two sleeping boys and held up her prized camera. Rivaille had his head leaned on Eren shoulder, gently snoring with Eren's head attached on top of his. Hanji smirked evilly and caught a few pictures of them, then hurriedly tip-toed back to her seat and let out muffled laughs. Armin was practically restraining his fuming childhood friend beside him, muttering a few words like, "Just leave them be Mikasa...the corporal will kill you if you wake him up..."

* * *

"Ughh...did I fell asleep?" Eren rubbed his eyes and yawned, slowly opening his swollen eyelids. _Why do I feel so heavy?_ He turned his head to his left, eyes widening and froze every vein in his body. There the raven-haired teenager was, sleeping soundly while having his head leaned on Eren's shoulder, acting it as a comfortable cotton pillow. _Oh my titan god...what should I do? _He glanced around his friends around him, who were greeting him with playful smirks and had their phones pointed at him. A reddish blush crept over his cheeks as he held his hand over his face, avoiding the shots. He gently spun around and met eye to eye with Mikasa, who gestured to push the corporal away, which Eren responded by shaking his head violently. He adamantly peered at the sleeping corporal beside him. His face was so irenic, with his chest moving up and down in a slow rhytm. His silky black hair brushed against Eren's cheek and neck, making him slightly ticklish as he brushed the hair away. _What am I doing? Should I push him away? Or simply wait for him to get up? _

A single bump that made the bus jump jolted Rivaille up from his sleep, his head crashing into Eren's chin which made them yell in pain.

"What the-Eren!" Rivaille hissed angrily, his hand massaging the small bump on his head.

"N-not my fault corporal!" Eren raised his hands as he stammered, hoping that the senior won't kill him.

Rivaille snorted and massaged his temples, unaware of Hanji at the back who was scrolling the pictures in her camera and laughing maniacally. He peered at the other scouts and found them staring back at him as well, muffled chuckles escaping beneath their hands. _Why the hell are they laughing? _He leaned back against his seat and looked at the brunet beside him, who quickly jerked his head away, hiding the blush that crossed his features.

"Oi, Eren. What are they laughing about?"

The tanned boy panicked while he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, struggling for words. "W-what?"

"I demand you to tell me"

_Uh oh. This is not good._ Rivaille was shooting him a death glare, the kind that would pierce through your own skull without you realizing it.

"Uhmm..." Eren stammered, playing with his fingers as his tongue twisted. "Y-you fell asleep on my s-shoulder."

Eren paused and took a deep breath, holding it while waiting for his senior's answer. Much to his suprise, the corporal didn't seem to have moved a muscle.

_"_Well, I don't know why they're laughing from this fact," Rivaille shifted himself to seat upright. "You'll make a good pillow."

_What the fuck?_

Eren began to blush furiously at his coporal's earlier statement. _What does he mean?_

"Eren."

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know how to patch a tent?"

Eren's blood froze. He knew well that being together in a group means that they'll have to work together as a team. But he doesn't even know what a tent really looks like.

"N-no..."

"Well, you piece of shit." his corporal crossed his arms and plugged his earphones in, ignoring the brunet.

_Well, I'm fucked._

* * *

Sorry if Rivaille's OOC. Leave a review if you enjoyed this messed up story :D More if I get reviews. ;)


	2. God dammit stupid tent!

**Since RivailleXEren is my OTP so I'll be focusing mainly on this couple. Actually I don't ship any of the other characters in the story except SashaXConnie.**

**;_;**

* * *

"Okay scouts! We're here! Please gather all your belongings and watch your fe-Levi, what is that?" Irvin pointed at the turtle shell behind Levi.

"Oh this? My bathtub."

Irvin rolled his eyes and massaged his forehead. "I thought I said that you could not bring one."

"Why the hell not?" Levi gritted his teeth at the thought of him not being able to take a proper bath for seven days. "It's just a big basin afterall, I won't stand having myself bath in the hellish river with all these stinky jerks." he pointed his finger towards the other members. "For SEVEN days."

"You know Levi, I'm suprised at how you even win all those scouting awards."

"Thanks for the compliment."

Everybody got down the bus and cracked their joints. It had been a long journey on the bus, which this was actually, the furthest camping location that Levi had come across. Well, he should be quite thankful enough to whoever the fuck who forced this trip on them, who was also probably thinking that all scouts were like Tarzan.

Levi shook his head almost too violently after he pictured himself wearing just an underwear and swung around the whole jungle.

"Haah..." Eren put up a hand over his mouth and yawned. "Corporal, where are we going now?"

"To Narnia." Levi rolled his noir eyes.

Eren stared at him blankly, his eyes narrowed into a silt. "Oh how exciting. Did you bring an art frame with you?"

"No."

Irvin clapped his hands and blew his whistle, catching everyone's attention. "We're heading to the campsite, stick on the forest trail, and don't wander around!"

Levi caught a quick peer at Eren, who's face was starting to turn a bit pale. Ever so softly, he sneaked up behind Eren and whispered, "There are going to be large jaguars and tigers...and snakes..."

"Gaahhh!" Eren jerked up and hugged Mikasa who was glaring intensely at the shorter male. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Yeah. Shorty. If you do that again I'll feed you to the cheetahs."

Levi twitched an eyebrow. _Who was she to call him short? _Well, arguing with her would just lower his rank.

"I'd like to try out cheetah meat."

"Tch!" Mikasa clicked her tongue, firing Levi an ablazed look. As if Levi gives a shit, which he does not.

The group traveled on the dirt path in Indian-file, careful as not to step away from the path. The camp site was unreachable by vehicles, this was the law. All that commotion about global-warming has made the government and authorities savage all the forests they could save, and turned them into national parks. Roads were banned at a point, so anybody who wants to camp or visit would have to walk on foot. Close to Nature! Feel Nature! They said.

Each of the scouts walked in front or behind their group members, and there were constant chatting along the way. Eren tilted his head upwards to glance at the tall, looming trees which were so big that they were literally covering up the sky, leaving a few spaces for the sunlight to stream through.

"Look, Eren, at all these big-ass trees." Levi spat sternly. "Who knows if there are actually man-eating giants lurking behind them."

"C-corporal!"

_Heh_. Levi smirked evilly. _This brat's a coward._

They continued to trek on the dirt path with Levi's constant jumpscares. Though, the dirt mattered more to Levi than Eren as Eren heard him curse for the fiftieth time that day for getting mud on his boots. He was walking in a somewhat weird pattern which he tiptoed and THAT, really made Eren's mouth gape wide open at the thought 'he looks silly'.

"We're finally here!" Irvin sighed and rubbed off a few beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

The scouts stared in awe at the sight before them. A field of luxuriant grass spread freely, with no trees and lumps of dirt making it uneven. Connie and Sasha jumped and fist-pumped the air, before running out and rolled idiotically on the grass. _Tch. How disgusting._ Levi shuddered at the sight before him. _There would be a hell lot of germs, not to mention ants, or beetles, or..._

_"_Uhm, Corporal?" Eren tugged at Levi's sleeve, much to his abhorrence. Levi sent Eren a warning glare, making the brat flinch and let go of his shirt. "What is it?"

"Irvin called us to set up our tents and stuff." Eren stammered, repeatedly brushing his palms together. Levi could tell that this brat was nervous, judging solely by his expression and not his actions. He and Eren walked towards a space where it's more likely to be free from sunlight and settled down, unwrapping their belongings one by one and laid them out. The other scouts did the same too and took a rest when they were done. It was already 10.00 a.m. when they reached there, thankfully it was near autumn and the weather was chilly.

"Hmmm..." Levi glanced at his watch then at the brunet beside him. He was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, with his arms slumped back and head facing the sky. Although it's only in the early autumn, the plants were already starting to turn orange and yellowish. The leaves flew around accompanied by the soothing wind that blew them, creating an endless pour of red, orange and yellow. "Eren."

"Yes?" the brunet spun his head around to meet his gaze.

"What do you think about me?"

"Umm..." Eren held his chin between his thumb and index finger, his eyebrows furrowed as to work up with an acceptable answer. "Scary?"

"Tch." Levi looked away from his group member and laid down onto the grass, his hands tucked behind his head. "Why I think of you as idiotic."

"Geez, thanks corporal." Eren pouted and mimicked Levi's actions, rolling his eyes to glance around at the other scouts. Sasha and Connie were to their right, having some trouble nailing down the posts. Mikasa and Armin were to their left, and Eren caught sight of his step sister glaring daggers at the man beside him. Hanji and Auruo were across them, with Hanji examining a quite funny looking bug which settled on their tent.

"Erm, corporal?" Eren poked the raven-haired man, earning a dark glare from him. "We haven't patch our tent yet. "

"Well patch it then."

"I-I don't know how..."

"Learn."

Eren pouted and exhaled a quick breath though his nose. _If he doesn't teach him, how would he know?_

"Won't you teach me?"

"No. I refuse to teach brats." He turned his back so that he was facing away from Eren, placing a cloth beneath his head to avoid being in contact with the grass.

_Well, so much for asking._

Eren walked over to Mikasa and Armin, attempting to ask for help. He glanced over at his corporal, hoping that he would get up and patch the tent together with him but he still laid there, not moving a muscle. Eren sighed and blew a huff of air into his scarf, then walked over to where the two were standing at.

"Mikasa, Armin, could you teach me how to patch a tent?" Eren scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

Mikasa threw a glare at the man who was sleeping on the floor. "This damn midget trying to get all high and mighty with my Eren, I'll just give him a few kicks..."

"No! Mikasa!" Armin restrained his raging friend as Mikasa struggled to break free. "You'll get killed!"

"Tch. I don't see how I'll be losing to a person who's only 160cm tall."

"Ackerman. I command you to watch your words." The trio gasped as the corporal stood up and brushed some grass off his shirt. The raven-haired teenager walked towards them, then dragged Eren away by the collar. He smirked as he saw Mikasa grinding her teeth like a female bulldog and Armin's chihuahua-like terrified face. "Okay Eren, I'll teach you."

"Wha-what? Really?" Eren's eyes lightened up.

_Oh my god...he looks like a pomeranian or some shit. _

"No, I'm kidding." he peered over at Eren who's expression changed 180 degrees, then rolled his eyes at the boy. "If I said I'll teach you, means I WILL teach you. I don't like repeating myself."

"Oh, haha! I'm sorry corporal!"

Levi and Eren began by taking out the un-assembled dome tent, then laying out the parts in front of them. The senior glanced at Eren who was looking at the instruction paper curiously, with that particular look which he has one eyebrow raised and another eye smaller.

Levi pulled Eren's pinna and hissed. "Hey. Eren. What do you eat when you're growing up?"

"Uhm. Milk?" Eren clutched his ear tightly with one eye shut, fretting from the pain.

"No, I think you eat rocks and dirt. The instruction panel is upside down."

"Oh crap!"

Eren frantically turned the paper upright, feeling a sudden blush creeping over his cheeks. _God dammit, my pride. Minus 10._

"Okay Eren, now lay out this tarpaulin here and smooth it out." Levi doesn't seemed to be amused in the slightest.

"Uhh...this?" Eren pointed at the blue colored sheet, throwing a questioning glance at Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes again and placed his palm on his face. "Could you please, stop stating the obvious? Doesn't the other materials look like a 'tarpaulin' to you?"

"I'm sorry!"

Eren smoothed the ground sheet and rolled all over it, much to Levi's abhorrence. He went over and gave a kick to the boy, which yelped in pain clutching his sides. After a few more scowls and scoldings, they finally managed to get the poles snapped into place, ready for use. It was still a pain though, as the next part was a real burden for someone as clumsy as Eren.

"Eren, hear closely. Slide these into the tent sleeve and to the other side, got it?" Levi grabbed one of the poles and did the other side of the tent, demonstrating the proper way of doing it. He had to be careful while in the middle of it, as he will probably fall forwards and toppling the tent. Eren watched closely and trailed Levi's every move. _It looks easy, I think I can handle it._

* * *

"Okay Eren. You've caused us some problems here, the pole snapped. I didn't even think that it was possible." Levi twitched an eyebrow in annoyance while sitting on Eren's stomach, glaring hundreds of daggers into the turquoise-eyed lad. Eren was utterly terrified, his teeth gritted and beads of sweat trailed down his cheeks. He was so sure that he would get it right that time, but he stumbled on one of the poles lying on the ground and then...this happened.

"We don't have a spare tent."

"Where are we going to find one?"

"How are you going to pay for this?"

Levi spat thousands of questions onto Eren's face which choked him. It's true that they would have no place to sleep, but what could possibly happen? They still have their sleeping bags, right?

"I know what you're thinking you little shit. But at night the wind will be as strong as hell, you think we can bear it just by sleeping in sleeping bags?" Levi tugged at Eren's collar, his gaze fixed on the boy before him. It was a mistake for trying to teach the brat, he could've just done it himself instead. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. What if...

"Irvin! Do you have some duct tape with you?" Levi called out as he lifted himself off Eren. He walked towards the blond-haired man and crossed his arms. "Eren there broke the pole. Pathetic little shit."

"Luckily for you. Yes." Irvin smirked and tossed the roll to the corporal. "Having fun aren't you?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You're never so pumped up with somebody before." Irvin chuckled.

Levi fired a glare towards the man, ignored his ludicrous statement and walked away in the opposite direction. _Was I carried away? I could've thought of this sooner._

Eren noticed his corporal walking back towards him, with he quickly flinches and proceeded to occupy himself with other jobs such as checking his bag for supplies. Levi glared at him and sighed, grabbing the pole and fixing it in two shakes of a lamb's tail. He continued setting up the rest of the tent while constantly throwing glares at the younger male. They were the last group to complete their set up, with everybody else waiting for the commander's command for their next activity.

"Okay, we're done. You happy now Eren?" Levi pulled Eren by the ear and earned a slight whimper from the brunet. "Get ready your things brat, our next stop will be canoeing."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the loooong update guys. Other than that I'm suprised by the feedback I've received so far! Thanks all of you! :D By the way, thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows! :D I'm utterly grateful *does a salute. The next chapter will be much more interesting by the way. ;D**


End file.
